


all I want for Christmas (is you)

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Christmas, Christmas Eve, College Student Stiles, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles just wants to get home in time for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all I want for Christmas (is you)

He was too late.

Stiles slumped onto a bench, shoulders slouching as he rubbed his hands together. His breath misted white in front of him as he bowed his head.

He’d ran into the bus station just in time to see the last bus to Beacon Hills drive away. The past couple of days had been a nightmare, trying to get home. His flight had been cancelled due to weather conditions and he’d almost ended up snowed in at college. He’d hitched rides between catching buses and trains, spending all his money and every last ounce of energy he had on getting home for Christmas.

On getting home to _Derek_.

The station was starting to close. A few people milled about, but the crowds had ebbed away. Outside, little flakes of snow drifted around, and he hunched in his thick coat, trying to ward off the freezing cold. He looked up at the clock. 

Twenty minutes until midnight. And then it’d be Christmas.

He wasn’t above begging someone for a ride, but no one seemed to be going to Beacon Hills. When the clock struck ten minutes to, he sighed, texting Derek.

_I won’t be home in time. I’m sorry._

He didn’t get a reply and he sighed again, burying his head in his hands. Derek was probably tucked up in bed at home, already asleep and missing him.

He’d had big plans for their first Christmas together. They were going to decorate the tree together and make cookies and hot cocoa and he was going to insist on Derek cuddling him in front of the fire. They were going to go to bed early (Stiles hadn’t slept past midnight on Christmas Eve _ever_ ; waking up to Christmas was the most magical feeling ever) and wake up together on Christmas morning; swap presents and kisses and spend the day together. Stiles had even got matching hideous sweaters for them to wear and he was going to force Derek into his, grumpy eyebrows be damned.

Those plans had been dashed, admittedly, but he’d hoped he’d at least get home in time to climb into bed with Derek before midnight. 

Cold and miserable, he tucked his phone away and tugged his mittens back on. His only option was to start walking. It’d be way past midnight by the time he got home, but at least they’d have Christmas together.

He grabbed his bag and walked out into the cold, tucking his chin into his scarf as he braced against the snow. 

“Stiles!”

The sound of his name was faint, but Stiles turned, blinking as he watched Derek jog towards him. He stared, not quite sure if he hadn’t fallen asleep on the bench and was actually dreaming, but then Derek was pulling him into a warm hug, the leather of his jacket icy against Stiles’ cheek, and this was _real_. Derek was _here_.

“Derek,” he curled his hands in Derek’s jacket. “What are you doing here?”

“When you said you were heading for the bus station, I decided to come get you.” Derek replied softly, thumbs finding the hinge of Stiles’ jaw to tilt his head up slightly. 

“But how...?”

“I borrowed Laura’s car. I just knew you wouldn’t make it and you wanted to be together for Christmas, so _shh_.”

Stiles opened his mouth to protest at being told to shh, but then Derek’s lips slotted over his own just as the clock struck midnight, and he closed his eyes, leaning into the tender kiss. Derek’s hands were warm and firm against his jaw as he pressed small, nipping kisses at Stiles’ lips, leaving them feeling warm as he pulled away, grinning at him.

“Merry Christmas, Stiles.”

Stiles smoothed his fingers over Derek’s stubble, his heart swelling in his chest. He kissed him again, tiredness forgotten as he let the kiss linger, slow and sweet. 

“Merry Christmas, Derek.”

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hi? :)


End file.
